Margarethe Lorelei
Margarethe Lorelei is a student of Beacon Academy. She's the first member and leader of Team MANA. She values friendship and trust above all else. Though notable for her ability to sing, she hasn't tried her luck to become a pop idol yet. She wields a katana called Kishin Muramasa. Current Revision: Alpha Appearance Margarethe has an average build. Her arms are also a little longer than normal thanks to a birth defect. Her hair is quite long, so she keeps them in a twintail hairstyle. She wears a purple mini dress and a torso armor made of ivory. On top of them, she wears a billowing white cape, allowing her to conceal her weapon underneath. She wears dark purple thigh-length socks and black shoes. She ties a holster for a knife in her right thigh. Personality Margarethe, in simple terms, is friendly. Though a little strict with how she talks with people, her natural charisma often causes her friends to overlook it. Before she was a student in Beacon, she was quite rigid in following the rules and gained a strong sense of honor after being trained in the way of combat. She's knowledgeable in the fields of the occult and is a master of telling ghost stories. Don't ever bring her in a overnight camp if you want to sleep. Though quite silly to her friends, she has a seething hate for incompetence. A perfectionist; When she wants something done, it needs to be done flawlessly. Her main flaw is her inability to sense sarcasm. Weapons and Abilities Margarethe wields a katana created from a metal that reacts to Dust called Kishin Muramasa. It allows her to manipulate Dust to a small extent. She specializes in a difficult to master katana fighting style devoted entirely to speed. She uses it in a unique way by making use of her aura to move around the battlefield quickly. She applies it in combat as well, giving her lightning-fast swings that can cleave anyone that stands in her way. Thanks to her slightly longer arms, her reach is quite great as well. Adding Dust on her blade allows her to cast low level spells or to add unique properties to her attacks. She commonly uses Fire and sometimes Ice dust. She wanted to also use Thunder Dust, but she was allergic to it. Additionally, since she doesn't carry around her katana inside Beacon, she has a small knife made from the same material as her main weapon. It's properties are similar, but far weaker. It's mainly for self defense against other humans. Her only main flaw is that her Aura is too focused speed that majority of the more common uses for it are undeveloped. Her evasion is great, but it won't be useful in heated combat where multiple enemies are around. Her aura is colored green and often leaves a green streak of light when it's active. It gives her a quick burst of speed or temporarily enhances her agility. A non-combat ability she has is her impressive singing voice. She secretly practices every week. Backstory Margarethe is wired oddly. From birth, she had slightly longer arms than the average baby, and she's allergic to yellow dust, which baffles a lot of people. She was born from a middle-class family and had a remarkably dull life, except for her interest in the occult. Her friends rarely ever talk to her regarding ghost stories, given her incredible talent in telling them. She wanted to be a singer instead of a Huntress since it was life threatening and her parents agreed with her. So for her youth, she studied in a non-combat school. Her academic performance was average and she was going to study in a high-class school before a mysterious incident occurred. At age 13, her parents went missing when she went home one day. Though she looked all over their neighborhood, nobody ever saw them. They literally vanished and no one can give an explanation. Some days later, her cousin, Alexander Pella, heard about Margarethe's plight and decided to pay a visit to her. She wanted to train in combat so she can travel Vytal in order to find her parents. Alexander agreed, directing her to a hermit he knew. A master swordsman. The hermit agreed in one condition: Margarethe must learn to forge her own weapon. So for several months, she studied how to create a weapon and deemed most designs too complicated for her. For simplicity, she decided to create a katana. The main problem is finding the ore to forge it from. She heard of a mountain near Mistral where an abandoned mine can be found. Taking an ordinary sword she bought in a weapon shop, she decided to find it. For weeks, she climbed all over the mountain, eventually finding the abandoned mine. Deep inside, she scoured for a possible sign of an ore she can use. Finally, deep inside the cave, she found an unexplored area where several strange ore lay untouched. The only problem was that a young Deathstalker lay there as well. Through thick and thin, she survived the encounter and learned to efficiently fight. Though she broke her left arm in the process. And thus, she finally forged her weapon and had enough excess ore to create a side weapon. So she began her training, learning a fairly difficult fighting style. It's also at this point she discovered her Aura: It had the ability to give her short bursts of speed or temporarily enhance her speed, allowing her to move quickly. The hermit taught her to use it offensively, further improving her fighting capabilities. By the time she was 17, she finished training and attempted to apply for Beacon, where she passes by the minimum standards. There she found Alexander, who applied at the same time as her. The Story so Far The Initiation Margarethe is first seen watching the future Team MAIDs battle the Byakko. She's later seen being assigned as the leader of Team MANA. Maki instantly hated her the first time she saw her look down on them. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Kishin Muramasa (Katana), Unnamed Knife (Knife) *A katana forged by Margarethe. She found the ore used in a mountain near Mistral. It reacts to Dust, allowing it to be enhanced with elemental properties. *A knife she made from the remaining ore she brought back from a mountain near Mistral. It's properties are the same as Kishin Muramasa, but weaker. Accessories: Cape *A cape she wore. She started wearing it when she began combat training. Alignment: Lawful Neutral *As a former upright civilian, Margarethe is a strict follower of rules and after her training, she considers honor above good and evil. Likes: Occult, Egg, Ice Cream *Her knowledge in the occult is impeccable. She gained an interest after watching a horror movie. It goes downhill from there. *Her favorite time of the day is breakfast, because of eggs. It's her favorite food. *Though a huge fan of ice cream, she rarely ever eats one, because she doesn't want to damage her voice. Dislikes: Spiders, Vegetable, 'Aliens' *She has arachnophobia. Skilled in the occult, terrible with the six-legged freaks. *A meat lover, she hates vegetables. Especially carrots. *She hates the idea that aliens exists. Because that sounds incredibly dumb to her. RPG Stats: *Class: Samurai *Strength: B *Defense: D *Dust Usage: C *Aura Usage C *Dust Resistance: C *Speed: A+ (EX when Aura is active) *Evasion: S *Luck: D Trivia *Margarethe is loosely based on the legend of the Lorelei. *Margarethe is an old way to write Margaret, which is greek for 'pearl'. *Her general fighting style is an attempt to create an explanation as to why lightning-fast katana users are fast. *Margarethe is not a character I created, but rather a creation of my best friend. She gave permission to use her since she doesn't plan on creating an account. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MANA Category:Female Category:Beacon Student